


Our Senses Touch

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skin against Skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Senses Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote this twice... until I was satisfied with the outcome... ^^ 
> 
> But here's some Akame porn heading your way...

Lips trace the pale skin over the collar bone, feeling how the man underneath him shivered in bliss. The pant leaving those plump lips made the male in charge urging for more. Fingers tangles in dark stands combing through it urging the younger man on. The tongue darts out licking over the erect nub leaving a trail of saliva before blunt teeth nips down. A moan erupts turning the nerves to a bundle mess as his body betrays him.  

“Kazu…” The older moans his fingers tighten around the strays of hair as the head goes down on him and Jin gasps after breath when that alluring warmth lures him in. That velvet mouth sucks him dry and his toes curls in the soft fabric of the sheets and he throws his head a little, arching his neck as those lips tighten around his crown sucking harder the tongue slicks over the slit painfully slow and he heaves, breath after breath remembering to intake air to fill his lungs. His hand let’s go of the head and grabs a fist full of the sheet in his hand. 

“Please…” He can see white stars dancing in front of him and he let’s go when that mouth closes around him more firmly and thick rivers of liquid substance sprays out and Kazuya hums as he swallows letting his tongue mapping up the last rivers of sperm from the slit and the sight to behold was Jin sprawled out in a heaving mess. He leans up as his fingers pulls away the bags from the eyes and he sees those eyes close and he chuckles. 

“Jin?” He leans down giving those half open lips a kiss feeling how those lips response by kissing him back a bit rougher turning the heath on once more as they danced against each other. Arms pull him closer and Kazuya giggles into the kiss.   

“I love you…” 

“I know. I love you too…” Kazuya plants a kiss on his jaw line, another behind his ear, and teeth begins to nibble down the blue vein on his throat before he bits down on the muscles where it connected the shoulder and the neck. Jin tilts his head to the side surrendering  as Kazuya makes his body into obeying every little move having him strapped to a thousand of strings and he becoming the marionette and all he can do is moan and cling on to something as Kazuya takes him higher. The limp flesh between his legs begins to awaken once again and he moans and pants and in his fucked up mushed mind he reaches after the lube and hands it to Kame out stretched hand who’s still interesting to mark him. He hisses a bit when the sucking turns a bit rougher he will definitely have a mark there tomorrow and add it might be a light swelling. The teeth nips and pulls at the skin and Kame’s sedated shaky mind trying to concentered to open the lube and pour out the cold substance as he bites down harder on the neck hearing the hissing sound from his lover. Kazuya let’s his slick fingers make their way between the ass-crack circling his finger around sensing the rough skin before he slowly push inside, tearing a animalistic sound from his lover who moans as he feels his walls open up. Kame whimpers as the warmth that surround’s his finger and he pulls his lover down into a kiss shutting up the other whimper that was about to burst open from his lovers throat. The kiss grows deeper and Kazuya distracts Jin with giving his upper lip a nip and let his second slick finger enter with ease as it sinks inside the slick walls. Pausing a few seconds seeing the twitch on Jin’s forehead and lips open in a silent moan and now he starts the slow torturing thrusts feeling the walls clench around his fingers and he couldn’t escape the most erotic sight that lay bare in front of him and he licks the lips and hears that beautiful moan from the man he loved. 

“Kazu, do something…” Jin whines as he gazes lust full at his lover, his body shaking for attention and Kazuya chuckles heartily and sneakily insert a third finger and he sees how Jin’s whole body twitches and how Jin reaches out to him hastily. Jin pulls him closer leaving no air between them as Kazuya lets his fingers slid out from the whimpering man whom Kazuya hush him as their lips met once again and all Jin can do is to wrap his legs around those slender hips which will kill him in a matter of minutes. Their body’s touches skin rubbing against each other turning the heath up and whimpers escapes their mouth’s as Kazuya pushes slowly inside Jin with a slow thrust letting the muscles stretch out as the heath eats him up and he moans closing his eyes at the sensation letting the impulse course through his body. Jin presses kisses affectionate down his jaw line telling he’s ready his fingers combing through the light brown hair.

“Move…” He moans out as he feels the hips stop and his fingers tighten in the strand as he kisses Kame’s lips a bit rougher nipping on the under lip and there is the thrust which makes his skin crawl with shivers as he lets out a satisfied hum against the lips. His fingers going on a journey across the skin on the delicate back feeling how the muscles tenses underneath his fingertips as he thrusts back with a teasing smirk against the mouth and he earns a moan back in return. Kazuya thrusts back a bit rougher rolling his hips and he feels Jin tremble and silent he moans as Kazuya feels the white sticky substance between their bodies as he rolls his hips thrusting a bit more frantic his breathing hitches and Jin pulls him into a demanding kiss and he closes his eyes as he feels sweat trickle down his forehead drawing him towards his end as the walls tightens around him even more. 

“Let it go…” 

And that was it took he shivers and with a animalistic growl he empties himself rolling his hips teasingly slow as their kiss turns lazier and more slower as Kazuya slumbers down against Jin adding his dead weight upon his lover who chuckles lovingly. Searching after the cover and knowing his lover would kill him tomorrow whit waking up sticky but the soft snores couldn’t go unnoticed as Jin tucks them in. Pulling his arms around his lover as he presses a soft kiss against the forehead as he closes his eyes in complete bliss as his body still trembles in the after match. Pressing another kiss at the head as he cuddles closer letting sleep pull him into the world of dreams and tomorrow could come. 

“I love you…”            

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write on my long chapter fic... its just my brain is somewhere else and I think real life is catching up with me so sorry, but I promise to kick myself in my but and actually get some work done...


End file.
